differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Johnson (Johnsonverse)
Timothy Daniel Johnson (b. July 9, 1995) is the son of Sheldon Johnson, Jr. and Tammy Jo Johnson and the CEO of Johnson Industries since 2009. He is also an actor and director, and hosts Fireside Chat with Tim Johnson on WBC. In a 2015 poll, Johnson was voted the most trustworthy person in the world, surpassing James Earl Jones. Johnson also has Asperger's syndrome, which he often credits to his seemingly-unending stream of successes with Johnson Industries. Early Life Since the age of two, Tim wanted to be just like his father one day. He would typically pretend that he was running Johnson Industries along with his twin sister Chloe and friends Belle and Jenny, and even read history books on Johnson. At nine, Tim wrote a popular school play on Johnson's history called A History of a Titan (a play that was noted for having rather mature-sounding dialogue and a plethora of shots at Phil Stacker, who was portrayed in the play in an unflattering light as "a fat bastard" who whipped his employees and ignored the board's suggestions in favor of chasing demographics; Stacker himself was quite amused by this portrayal), which was greeted with applause from his classmates and teachers. As the years passed, Tim helped his father more often. Then on December 10, 2009, Tim got the news that would change his life forever. CEO of Johnson Background He was notified by his father that he would retire, and that Tim would take over the company. The transition took place from December 11, 2009 to December 29, over a span of 18 days. On December 30, the news was announced. He noted in a press release, "Under my watch, Johnson Industries will soar to new heights, but I'm not in it for the money. I will do it for you, the people, and for myself, because I just love unleashing my imagination and sharing it with the world. Just call me...Walt Disney 2.0.". Under construction Personal Life Tim is the son of Sheldon Johnson Jr. and Tammy Jo Johnson. He has a twin sister, Chloe Johnson, and a wife, Belle Armstrong. The couple have two kids. Political views Just like all his predecessors, Tim is highly liberal, supports his father in his run for President, and is notorious on MySpace (one of the companies Johnson owns) for making very scathing anti-Trump posts, and even stated in a 2017 interview, "I don't regret any of these posts one bit". Some anti-Trump posts by Tim include: *"Hey Trump. I understand you had something removed. Maybe that something was YOUR HEART!!!!" *"Mr. Trump, you are the first king of America just for helping a bunch of neo-Soviets in their quest to dismantle democracy. And you are bad at that too." *(video post) "Let me be perfectly clear: if Trump tries to create a dictatorship in this country, Johnson Industries will NOT move to Europe. Instead, and I am being serious here, we will spearhead a revolution against the government. I got a navy, and I'm not afraid to use it. And you don't wanna know how many Jarvis rockets we have on standby for the express purpose of being used as non-nuclear weapons. So do us all a favor, Trump, and just resign before someone assassinates you (NOT SAYING I'LL DO IT). At least Pence isn't a loudmouth braggart and won't try to create a new Axis of Evil with us at the center." *"Trump is making America great again, alright. Making it great for the rich white assholes who think money is more important than human life." *"Dear Trump, YOU ARE AN INHUMANE MONSTER. Signed, Tim Johnson. #MakeAmericaSaneAgain" *"May God have mercy on those who want to be like Trump one day. #MakeAmericaSaneAgain #ImpeachTheMonster #TrumpTheSoviet" *"That mentally bankrupt monster Trump wants to destroy ALL non-whites on Earth, starting with an ethnic cleansing of the Japanese states." *"Is Trump a human being? Because humans have one thing he doesn't have: SOULS. #ImpeachTheMonster" *"That morally (and mentally) bankrupt man has reduced America's once-proud and good name to a stereotype and a joke." *"That fascist dictator Trump and the Republicans not named Abraham Lincoln or Ronald Reagan are the reason why America is becoming the disgraced American't and may even go the way of the Roman Empire. They are the greatest scab and cancer to over 240 years of American history and the syphillis to everything America's worked so hard for. In other words, that party's the pestillence of life and a miserable, poisonous sack of disease. America could've had a chance right now if they didn't keep ****ing it up. Republican Party, just DIE for the sake of humanity. Can't you get at least ONE thing right?" *"Ripping families apart is terrible! That's something the Nazis did to Jewish families. That's something the Soviet Union would've done. Proof that Trump is a soulless, inhuman coward with tiny hands. If only Hillary were elected..." *"Go ahead Trump. I warn you though, pulling out of the nuclear deal would start a chain reaction sending America down the tubes." *"Trump is turning old allies into new adversaries." *"That's it. I have zero faith in this craven cretin. He'll be sending America down the toilet for sure!" *"Do YOU want this mentally dead man to do to America like how Stacker almost did to Johnson?" *"I liked you on The Apprentice, Mr. Trump. Why, oh why did you choose to be a candidate? Either The Republicans have rotted your brains, your old age is starting to settle in, or both." Johnson also often provides his personal opinion on world events. For example, he tends to blame certain events (such as the Pulse Nightclub Shooting, the 2017 Northern California Wildfires, among other recent disasters) on ISIS. He is a highly controversial figure among conservatives, with Rush Limbaugh labelling him a "domestic terrorist". Liberals, moderates, and independents, conversely, praise him for standing up to the Trump administration; some have even gone on to consider him the one really running the country instead of Trump, as Johnson was once quoted saying "There is no president. The person in the Oval Office is a dangerous fanatic inserted by the Neo-Soviets who run Russia to make this country so paralyzed with stupidity, nothing can stop Putin from rebuilding the Soviet Union and conquering the Soviet Union.". Trump's response to Johnson's criticism has, to date, not been his usual rhetoric, but a reconciliatory tone. He stated in a Twitter post that "to me, there is nothing more American than Johnson Industries. I, like pretty much everyone else, love Monster World, and I know what Johnson is capable of. Therefore, I'm gonna leave him alone, and not try to meddle in his affairs. If he wants to insult me, that's fine. That's why the First Amendment exists." Tim Johnson's response was to call his bluff, saying,"He was just saying that to butter Johnson Industries up so he can seize Continental Rail, nationalize it, hand freight operations over to other railroads, and terminate all passenger operations to funnel everyone aboard the airlines". Category:Johnsonverse Category:People